Who am I?
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: Suiji, a girl who LOVES speaking her mind, ends up in a small tribe of waterbenders because of a very considerate someone. She goes on her own journey, along with Aang, Katara and a lovestruck Sokka to save the rest of the world from the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

Suiji sat down in her small house near the border of the Fire Nation.

"I see that they are finally moving out their troops…I was waiting for days…" she said maliciously.

She walked out of the house, her long black hair falling to just below her waist. Immediately after she walked out, she was hit with a huge force, which she could not recognise as anything other than a person. A very careful or thin person.

Within seconds of being hit, she passed out.


	2. Northern Water Tribe

When Suiji woke up, she was in the ice cold tundra, AKA the Northern Water Tribe. She looked confused.

"…Why am I…?" she asked. "…I see,"

She got up and walked around. "Maybe…that person brought me here…" she muttered.

"Suiji?! You aren't supposed to be up!" A very girly sounding voice said.

"Yue…nice to see you again…" Suiji said politely. "Did you see the person who brought me here?"

Yue nodded. "He told me not to tell a soul."

"I'm not a soul, I'm a person!" Suiji shouted. "A person!"

Yue smiled. "People are here to see you, as well."

Suiji smiled back sheepishly. "I never really thought people would care…but I admit, taking on a thousand strong battalion wasn't one of my brighter ideas."

Yue nodded. "A very stupid idea, Suiji. Very."

Suiji's smiled faded. "Now, you said something about someone wanting to see me?"

Yue nodded. "The avatar…"

Suiji bit her lip. "I'll see him if he doesn't snap at me."

Yue smirked. "I can't guarantee that."

Suiji nodded. "I understand _Princess._"

Yue walked out of the room, and a second later, Aang, the Avatar, was standing in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me, Aang?" Suiji asked quietly.

He nodded. "I wanted to know-"

"Save it," Suiji muttered. "I know what you want, and you'll get it."

Aang's face lit up with delight. "You'll teach me water bending?!"

Suiji nodded, turning to face him.

"Indeed…but first you must earn respect…" she said quietly.

"From who?!"

Suiji pointed to Aang. "Yourself, me, your friends, life itself."

Aang looked down. "I see…I know Katara, if you-"

Suiji smiled. "You mean…Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Aang nodded.

Suiji grinned. "She was a my best friend when we were little…then the Fire Nation took her mother and I left to find her…I only just got to the border of the Fire Nation…and I was out-numbered, a thousand to one."

Aang looked at her. "How old are you?"

"…Is it really important?"

"Yes."

"I'm fourteen." She said quietly.

Aang nodded. "it's just that I recognised your face."

Suiji smirked. "You must mean my grandmother….she was ALSO called Suiji…but she was much, much more agreeable than I…"

Aang smiled. "She was nice…I met her for tea once, then I left."

Suiji bit her lip so hard it bled.

"But anyway, how long have you been here? In the Northern region, I mean." She inquired.

"About 3 days," Aang replied quickly. "You've been here for 2…"

"Did you see the person who took me here?"

"I only saw a blue mask." Aang replied.

Suiji nodded. "Thanks…that really narrows it down to three hundred people…"

"Have you ever thought it was anyone…from the Fire Nation?" Aang asked, smiling.

Suiji thought for a second. "N-not really…I mean, I was going to ambush some guards and sneak into the palace…"

"Ever thought someone had a crush on you?" Aang inquired further.

"Not really…"

"Well then, you're wrong." Aang muttered. "You've got Sokka hooked."

Suiji tilted her head to the right.

"Really now, have I?"

Aang nodded. "All he talks about."

Suiji hugged Aang, and walked out of the room to find Sokka and Katara.

"…Dammit Katara! Where are you?!" she cursed quietly.

She turned a corner, straight into Sokka.

"Oh my god, I'm so-" he shouted, but he noticed who the girl was. "Oh…hey!"

Suiji smirked. _I could totally mess with him…but then I'd be like the Fire Nation._

"Do you know where Katara is?" Suiji asked. "I need to ask her something,"

"She's back in the room…" he said quietly.

Suiji smiled weakly. "I better go…"

Sokka nodded, and walked past.

Suiji walked fast towards the room, shaking her head the entire way. _What if she can't remember me?_

She threw the thought from her head and walked a little faster. She reached the small house and went inside, where a dark haired girl was twirling her hair between her fingers, looking lost.

"Katara…?" Suiji asked.

Katara whipped around. "Don't play with me, Sokka-"

Suiji smiled. "You don't remember your old best friend? The one who risked life and limb for years to get your mother back?"

Katara put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my spirits! Since when have you been here?!"

Suiji smirked. "Only two days…I've been knocked out, though. You wouldn't have possibly seen the guy who took me here, right?"

Katara smiled. "Yeah, he had a mask on. I think he might have been Water tribe, but I'm not sure."

Suiji but her lip. "I've met with Yue…she's nice enough."

Katara smirked. "You aren't getting out of this one! Did you meet any cute boys on your journey?"

"A few…"

"Any you like?"

"Not really…not until I saw…nevermind."

"Hey, you aren't getting out of this THAT easy." Katara said angrily. "Until you saw who?"

Suiji cursed inwardly. "Until I saw some of the fire nation guys…including that one guy I saw leave on a boat. He looked like someone attacked him, or something. He stared at me…he hadn't even left the shore when I tried to take on the Fire Nation Soldiers… he wasn't on the boat when I looked again…"

Katara frowned. "You like Zuko?"

"Zuko's a weird name."

Katara smiled. "He's the Fire Lord's son."

Suiji grinned back. "Well, he's two years older than us and he's actually quite nice and polite. He heated up my tea while I was out."

Katara looked shocked. "He was NICE?!"

"I think he likes me…but all he did was talk about his honour and how much he liked someone…probably some fire nation girl." Suiji admitted.

"If he was talking about a girl, she must be pretty, nice, polite and brave. And maybe a teensy bit gutsy."

Suiji smiled. "His uncle told me I was all three of those. I don't know…maybe…"

Katara clicked her tongue. "Did you learn how to water bend?"

"Of course. I was second best in the village, remember?" Suiji laughed. "Because we were about equal, right?"

Katara smiled. "But still…how did you get Zuko to be _nice_?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was luck…" Suiji muttered, then she added a bit more loudly. "Or it was my charming blue eyes!"


End file.
